guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Norn armor
Headgear I love the new "face" ^_^ RoseOfKali 01:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Rangers got the best norn armor imo...Streetp 22:01, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :: I could do without the mask, but the general effect makes it look comfortable in a freezing environment. =) Looks cozy.--Kajex Firedrake 22:27, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks awesome. System Of A Guild 01:51, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :My new favourite Ranger armor. Also, i went through and fixed some mistakes. Rangers don't wear robes, vestments, or sandals! >.<--Darksyde Never Again 02:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Is the Mask supposed to be a basic mask? As supposed to the mask shown on herehttp://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:R_Norn_Male_Front.jpg ::I saw 3 headgears in crafting, I might buy one of the two non-masks, seeing as I have the rest of the set. Enigma 18:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::I dont understand the headgears at all. Do they have a regular kind of mask? --Hellbringer 18:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Mask and I think 2 facepaint designs. Not sure, going to check and post a picture of what I bought. Enigma 18:20, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Alright good. --Hellbringer 18:50, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Badass This armor... its design is uncanny! Appealing, realistic, original... and not revealing! Sadly, it is for the latter reason that I don't expect to see it much on other female Rangers. After the horrific letdown that was Nightfall for Rangers, I will be getting this one for my own. 69.131.147.176 03:15, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Nightfall let down? What!? Vabbian's like...my favourite!(besides this)But one thing i don't like about this armor is that it's going to be spammed like crazy. EVERYONE's gonna have it, just like that awful Druidic armor and Primeval armor, which is, IMO, alright, but not great.--Darksyde Never Again 16:43, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I agree Very cool looking :D--Spartan ll 00:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Does anyone else think this looks like a combination of Vash(trigun) and Ovan(dot.hack//roots)? :No. No they don't. 69.131.156.231 04:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) there is content but no1 is adding it. --Hellbringer 19:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Someone added it to the Male Gallery...I removed it since the content will get added eventually. Inserted the Title for the Gallery but that's it.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 04:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Added Female Armor Details I added pics of the female armor. Note though that I have added the Mask rather than the facepaint. I did this because the facepaint is not technically "Ranger Norn" armor...it is named something else, whereas the Mask is named just like the rest of the armor is (it completes the Ranger Norn Set). The Facepaint can be added later on when someone buys it (I did not) and added to the Male and Female gallery as an additional Headgear.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 05:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Male Norn Armor i have the screen shots ready, i just don't know how to add them, if someone would i could send them the pics and they could add them up : I can add them for you. If you know how to post stuff to a photo site like ImageShack just post them to a gallery there and post a link to it here. I'll grab them and inset them.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 20:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nevermind...someone posted a set for Male.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 07:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just realized someone needs to learn NOT to use the attention pose for taking armor pics. People who use that should be shot. It doesn't give a good look at the armor...the natural pose is best for that.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::now i want to change my ranger's sex... :( I just took some pictures for the male tonight, gonna redo the male secion tomorrow, it's messy, doesn't have a dye preview, and someone wants someone dead for using the wrong emote. Unforunately, even though my armor is dyed back to the way it was before, it feels kinda dirty...100g dye -shudder---Darksyde Never Again 03:37, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Anyone else think that this makes you look like your from the Russian Mafia or something? That's what I see whenever I look at this armor.--Cursed Condemner 23:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Stretching? Anybody else notice that the bottom part of the coat will stretch downwards when moving, extending it a bit? I don't know if it's just my imagination.--Kajex Firedrake 00:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Female Armor I have noticed that if you look at a female with the armor it is sorta transparent on the coat at the bottom. Just felt like pointing that out. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:36, 9 October 2007 (UTC)